jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fall 2: DYD
DYD stands for Decide Your Destiny. It is a term I got from a Doctor Who series of books, and is basically one of those Make-Your-Own-Adventure stories. I am currently working on a Decide Your Destiny for Fall 2. This is the first time I have (attempted) to write a DYD, so it may not be very good. This is just a first try, to see if I can do it, hence why it is based around a published story. (The last sentence refers to the fact that as it is based around a published story, you may be able to read the story and use it to influence your decisions, increasing you chances of survival). It is one of those stories when you can die, and fail, as opposed to always having a positive ending. It has exactly 100 paragraphs, and there are three positive endings in which you live. Only one ending captures the same epicness as in the story, though. When it is done, I shall publish it here. As well as trying it and seeing if you could do it, I also want you to comment on how good it actually is, because like I said this is my first try at a DYD and I would really like feedback. Storyline-wise, you basically follow the same storyline as Lex did (however the DYD was not specify the main character's gender, so it can be played by males too) though there are a few differences, such as you don't encounter Dodgson until the very end, and you can encounter a few different dinosaurs in different scenarios, otherwise there would be very little DYD as you would be stuck following one strict storyline. Synopsis Your town has been conquered by an army of dinosaurs, and you are one of the few survivors. Your next choices will influence your survival, and may or may not be the choices that kill you. You have only your clothes and a dagger for company. 1 Having worked out where your brother may be hiding, you are on your way to find him, when a Deinonychus ambushes you. You are backed up against a brick wall with no hope of escape. Do you: Wait for the raptor to jump, and sidestep the attack? Go to 2. Leap at it and attack with your dagger? Go to 3. 2 As the raptor leaps towards you, you sidestep its lethal claws. There is a grisly splat, as its body is turned into a pulp against the brick wall you were standing by just a second ago. However, you have still been wounded by a glancing strike. Do you: Tear a strip from your t-shirt and bandage the wound? Go to 4. Continue regardless? Go to 5. 3 You leap forward at the raptor, dagger in hand and arm outstretched. The raptor effortlessly knocks aside your attack, and strikes with its sickle claw, slicing you open from neck to pelvis. You die almost instantly. The End. 4 You tear a strip from your t-shirt, stemming the flow of blood from the wound. You stand still for a few seconds, catching your breath, and continue onwards in search of your brother. Go to 5. 5 You stride onwards, towards the point in the city where you believe your brother is. You pass by several intersections, completely sure of your direction, but as you reach the next fork, you have to stop and think about which way you need to go. Do you: Go left? Go to 6. Go straight on? Go to 7. Go right? Go to 8. 6 You continue down the streets, pretty sure you are heading the right way. However, after taking several turns, you realise you are back where you started. Do you: Retrace your steps? Go to 5. Realise that the same junction is ahead of you, and run to it? Go to 5. 7 You are on a long, straight road. Eventually, it turns with only one option, so you follow. You arrive in another long street, lined with demolished houses. An Ankylosaurus lumbers round the corner. Do you: Dash into the shadows and hide? Go to 9. Stand there in awe? Go to 10. 8 You take the right turn, and follow several more roads. You arrive at a small, dead-end road with one demolished house at the end. You recognise the place: your house. A part-hidden trail leads away into the nearby forest. Do you: Go back down the road? Go to 5. Explore the house? Go to 11. Walk down the trail? Go to 12. 9 The Ankylosaurus, having bad eyesight, completely misses you as you crouch in the shadows. It lumbers past, and you continue on your way. After several turns, you arrive at a dead-end road. Do you: Go back down the road? Go to 5. Try and penetrate the forest? Go to 12. 10 You stand there in awe, and even the Ankylosaurus cannot fail to spot you. With a bellow, it picks up speed, practically galloping towards you, club swinging wildly. Do you: Attempt to stab it with your knife? Go to 13. Run away? Go to 5. 11 As the house is a ruin, destroyed by dinosaurs, there is little to see. However, you do find a slice of meat, and stuff it in your pocket, hoping to find some use for it. You then stumble out from the wreckage. Do you now: Go back down the road? Go to 5. Walk down the forest trail? Go to 12. 12 Eventually, you arrive in a clearing in the forest. There is a lake at one side, and in the middle, a mound of earth. Walking round it, you find an entrance; it is a den. This is where you believe your brother is hiding, so you brush aside the sticks that block the entrance, and crawl in. Go to 14. 13 Your foolish attempt to stab it fails miserably. Your blade breaks and the Ankylosaurus throws you backwards. Winded but alive, you try to stand. Now, the Ankylosaurus looms over you. Do you: Attempt to stab it again with your broken knife? Go to 15. Try to escape? Go to 16. 14 Your brother is inside. You beckon for him to come out, and, though petrified, he does. Assuring him you’ll be safe, you head back to the city. Do you: Walk down First Street? Go to 17. Or Third Avenue? Go to 18. 15 The Ankylosaurus is now right above you, and you drive your broken blade into its exposed belly. It bellows in pain, and rolls over. Blood is pouring from the wound and it is certainly dead. You retrieve your blade and walk back to the junction. Go to 5. 16 With nothing to grab onto, your attempts to scramble away are futile. The Ankylosaurus rears up, and brings down its crushing weight upon you. The last thing you hear is your ribcage crack, before you die. The End. 17 You stroll down First Street without a problem. There is a junction at the end. Do you: Go left? Go to 18. Go right? Go to 19. 18 You are halfway down Third Avenue, when an enormous Acrocanthosaurus turns into the street. It roars its power, and gulps down a person on the streets to show it. You dash with your brother into the shadows, but the Acrocanthosaurus smells you. You run away, the Acrocanthosaurus hot on your heels. There is one way to make sure you survive. Do you: Push your brother into the Acrocanthosaurus’ jaws and run on? Go to 20. Grab your brother’s hand and hurl him forwards, before racing after him? Go to 21. 19 You continue down many more roads, and believe for a second you are lost. But then, you turn down a familiar street. Suddenly, two raptors spring out in front of you, and two behind. Do you: Try and escape? Go to 22. Try and fight them off with your dagger? Go to 23. Try and distract them with a slice of meat (if you have one)? Go to 24. 20 You hear your brother being eaten by the Acrocanthosaurus. You turn round, but it is already too late. The Acrocanthosaurus drags away his remains without paying attention to you, so you wander on, though extremely saddened. Go to 25. 21 Your brother escapes safely, but the time it took you to push him onwards was fatal for you. The Acrocanthosaurus’ jaws snap down on your head, giving you a quick and painless death. The End. 22 You attempt to run into a nearby house, but the raptors are after you in a second, and they kill both you and your brother. The End. 23 Though you make a valiant effort, one dagger cannot hold its own against four raptors. Eventually, they bypass your defence, and slaughter you both. The End. 24 You fling the meat into the air, and the raptors dive after it. However, one of them coming from behind smacks your brother on the head while jumping. Its sickle claw cracks his skull open, and he is dead before you can do anything. Extremely saddened, you walk onwards. Go to 25. 25 You arrive in a disused part of town, where the houses are falling into disrepair. Knowing the region, you head to a certain house, which is in disrepair like all the others. You walk in, checking the shadows for dinosaurs; thankfully there are none. You proceed down into the basement, which is filled with old boxes. Go to 26. 26 You rummage around in one box until you find a key. You pull aside part of the wall that is actually a screen, to reveal a door. The key fits perfectly, and you go in. You are in a large, stainless steel room, with two doors. Do you: Take the left door? Go to 27. Take the right door? Go to 28. 27 Inside, you find your granddad, head of a secret organisation called InGen, the only people who might be able to deal with the dinosaurs.Unfortunately, you are the only two. You tell him about your adventures, and he leaves you in the room (it is a dormitory) to rest. Go to 29. 28 You are in a relatively large bathroom. It is empty. You exit back to the main room, and enter the other door. Go to 27. 29 Over the next few weeks, you gather several InGen hunters. Then, you are each armed with a gun. However, you are not given one, and are told you are to stay at the base. Do you: Insist you should play a part in the action, and demand a gun? Go to 30. Accept this and stay in the base? Go to 31. 30 After a heated argument, you get your way. You receive a gun, and leave your dagger (which may or may not be broken) behind. You leave the secret base and climb up into the house’s main room. You’re about to exit, so do you: Stride out boldly, gun in hand? Go to 32. Hang back for a second, suspecting a trap? Go to 33. 31 The hunters leave to fight the dinosaurs, and you are left, safe, in the secret base. For you, the adventure is over. The End. 32 As you exit the house, an Acrocanthosaurus lunges from hiding towards you. You notice it just in time, but not in enough time to draw your gun and fire. If you have an unbandaged wound, you fail to dodge the attack, and ''are killed. ''The End. If you do not, you successfully dodge the attack and shoot down the Acrocanthosaurus. Go to 34. 33 You hang back, which is (partly) rewarded. An Acrocanthosaurus, which has been hiding and waiting for you, loses patience and smashed down the front wall, entering the room. Do you: Run back down the stairs? Go to 35. Shoot the Acrocanthosaurus? Go to 36. Try and entice it with a slice of meat (if you have it)? Go to 37. 34 Breathing heavily, but alive, you realise how close the encounter was, and resolve to be more careful in future. The hunters are just standing there, awe-struck. Go to 38. 35 In the basement, you hear a fight going on up above. The fight seems to end with an enormous roar of pain, which is obvious the Acrocanthosaurus dying. You climb back up the stairs, and exit the house with the hunters. Go to 38. 36 You shoot down the Acrocanthosaurus before it can attack you. Shocked by the attack, you stand there for a second, before exiting the house. Go to 38. 37 This trick may have worked if it was a smaller predator. But Acrocanthosauruses are enormous, and one slice of ham is nowhere near enough to get its attention. You are still stunned at the failure as it bites your head off. The End. 38 Now out of the house, you run the length of the road, until you reach a part of town where the buildings are more well-built and in better repair. Suddenly, a Coelophysis bounds out of the shadows towards you. Do you: Shoot it? Go to 39. Try and distract it with a slice of meat (if you have one)? Go to 40. Run away? Go to 41. 39 The Coelophysis dodges your first shot, but you bring it down second time, when its claws are centimetres from your face. That was a lucky escape. You move on, so do you: Go down Fifth Street? Go to 42. Or Fourth Avenue? Go to 43. 40 The Coelophysis is small enough to be distracted by the slice of meat. It loses interest in you, allowing you to sneak past. Do you proceed to: Fifth Street? Go to 42. Fourth Avenue? Go to 43. 41 There is no chance you could outrun a Coelophysis. It catches up with you in seconds, and nips you on the back on the neck. You stumble and fall, and the Coelophysis pins you down, before delivering the killing bite. The End. 42 Fifth Street is short and deserted. At the end, there is an intersection. Do you: Take the left path? Go to 43. Take the right path? Go to 44. 43 Fourth Avenue is quite a long road, stretching away almost as far as you can see. A Triceratops turns into the road, and upon spotting you, charges towards you. Before you can act, it had speared one of the hunters, and you’re next on the list. Do you: Shoot it? Go to 45. Try and evade the charge? Go to 46. 44 This road appears to be abandoned. However, as you pass one house, a Ceratosaurus jumps out of its shadow, and runs towards you, mouth open showing deadly teeth. Do you: Shoot it? Go to 47. Try and dodge it? Go to 46. 45 Your energy bolt strikes it in the forehead, in a blow that would normally kill it. However, the frill of a Triceratops is solid bone, and your bolt has no effect. It is very close now, and you only have one more chance if you’re going to shoot it. Do you: Shoot again? Go to 48. Try and evade the charge? Go to 46. 46 You barely dodge the attack, still sustaining a minor side wound. You quickly bandage it with a strip from your t-shirt, and dash on, leavingthe dinosaur behind you. However, you have also left behind the hunters, and you hear screams as they are killed. Go to 49. 47 Your shot strikes the Ceratosaurus right in the mouth, and it tumbles to the ground at your feet. However, its partner dashes out from the shadows, dispatching the other hunters before you can kill it. Nothing you can do for them, you trudge on. Go to 49. 48 This time, you aim for the leg of the Triceratops. It stumbles and falls, rolling towards you out of control. You are struck by the frill and knocked over, but the Triceratops’ body has stopped rolling. Wounded, you climb up, and head onwards. Go to 49. 49 You walk on, now alone, the hunters having all been killed. Ahead of you, the road forks, but before you decide on which path to take, an Acrocanthosaurus leaps out of shadows towards you. Its jaws are opened wide and it is almost on top of you already. Do you: Make a run for the left path? Go to 50. Make a run for the right path? Go to 50. Try and shoot it? Go to 51. Jump out of the way? Go to 52. 50 The Acrocanthosaurus’ jaws clamp shut on empty air as you begin to run. Before you get far, however, it turns and snaps your neck. The End. 51 The Acrocanthosaurus is too close for you to fire your gun in time. With one bite, it tears you in half, killing you mercifully quickly. The End. 52 You successfully jump out of the way, and then bring your gun round and fire two shots. The Acrocanthosaurus roars in pain and collapses to the ground, dead. Now, do you: Take the left path? Go to 53. Take the right path? Go to 54. 53 You wander up the left road, take another left turn at the top, followed by a right turn. A shadow falls over you; you look up and are staring at an enormous Therizinosaurus. It claws are already swinging horizontally towards you, ready to slice you up. Do you: Stand there in awe? Go to 55. Jump backwards and fire? Go to 56. 54 You stride down the right road. It turns out to be a close; however, there is a thin treeline on one side, and through it you can see a futuristic, glass-and-steel domed building. This is most likely Biosyn’s base. Do you: Burst through the trees and run for the entrance? Go to 57. Hide yourself among the trees and observe from a distance? Go to 58. 55 You stand there in awe, allowing the Therizinosaurus to slice you in four. The End. 56 You jump away from the lethal claws and shoot it in the belly. It topples over, dead, and you keep walking. Eventually, you arrive at a close, though one side is in fact a treeline. On the other side you see a futuristic glass-and-steel domed building, which is clearly Biosyn’s base. Do you: Burst through the trees and run for the entrance? Go to 57. Hide yourself among the trees and observe from a distance? Go to 58. 57 You dash towards the main entrance, noticing, too late, two guards armed with machine guns. You are shot down, a bullet going straight through your chest. The End. 58 Observing from a distance, you see two guards, armed with machine guns, guarding the entrance. You are still considering your next move, when there is a rustling behind you. It ceases quickly, and you wonder if it was a figment of your imagination. Do you: Ignore it? Go to 59. Check it out? Go to 60. 59 The rustling comes again, this time louder and more persistent. You turn, too late, seeing the A-Rex (a genetically advanced t-rex) leering at you from the bushes. In one swift move, it bites you in half. The End. 60 You turn, just as an enormous head bursts through the foliage. It is the A-Rex, a genetically advanced T-rex. Do you: Shoot it? Go to 61. Scream in terror? Go to 62. Yell for help? Go to 62. Run? Go to 63. 61 Your bolts bounce off the A-Rex’s armoured body, and, enraged, it charges towards you. Do you: Jump out of the way? Go to 64. Shoot again? Go to 65. 62 Your cries are pointless; no-one other than the guards hear you, and they aren’t going to help. You’re still yelling/screaming when the A-Rex snaps you in half. The End. 63 You burst out onto the well-tended lawn of Biosyn’s base. Sadly, the A-Rex is behind you, and the guards are firing at you from in front, so death is inevitable. The End. 64 You narrowly dodge the A-Rex’s jaws, and shoot its flank. Unfortunately, its flank is also armoured, and it turns to face you again, roaring its rage. Do you: Shoot? Go to 66. Step backwards? Go to 67. 65 Your shots bounce off its armour yet again, and you are forced to jump away. It lashes out with its tail. Seeing it coming, do you: Duck? Go to 68. Jump? Go to 69. 66 Your shots continue to bounce uselessly off the A-Rex’s armour. You are forced to step back, but you trip on a log, falling on your back. The A-Rex leers over you, jaws open and ready to eat you. Do you: Try and scramble away? Go to 70. Try and shoot it in the mouth? Go to 71. Try and shoot it on the underbelly? Go to 72. 67 You step backwards to avoid its charge. Unfortunately, you trip on a log hidden in the undergrowth, and fall flat on your back. The A-Rex leers over you, jaws open wide. Do you: Try and scramble away? Go to 70. Try and shoot it in the mouth? Go to 71. Try and shoot it on the underbelly? Go to 72. 68 Its tail whips over your head, uprooting a nearby tree. It turns round again and tries to crush you with a giant foot; luckily you scramble to your feet and evade the blow. Do you: Fire yet again? Go to 73. Step backwards to avoid it? Go to 67. 69 You jump, but can’t gain enough height. The A-Rex’s tail whips out your legs from under you, and you land heavily on your stomach. You feel the A-Rex’s foot on your back as it crushes the life out of you. The End. 70 Your attempts are in vain, and the A-Rex snaps you up. The End. 71 The shot strikes it in the back of the mouth and the A-Rex roars in pain. For a second, it appears to be only temporary, but then the A-Rex collapses, dead. Shaken you climb to your feet and turn back to face Biosyn’s base. The guards are still there. Do you: Take your chances and run across the lawn? Go to 74. Try and shoot them down? Go to 75. 72 The shot strikes it on the unarmoured underbelly, and the A-Rex roars in pain. For a second, it appears to be only temporary, but then the A-Rex collapses, dead. Shaken you climb to your feet and turn back to face Biosyn’s base. The guards are still there. Do you: Take your chances and run across the lawn? Go to 74. Try and shoot them down? Go to 75. 73 Your shots still bounce uselessly off its apparently undamaged armour. You give up shooting, but then the A-Rex charges. Go to 67. 74 The guards bring their guns to bear and pull the triggers. A millisecond later, it dawns on you that you have your own gun to fire; by then, it’s too late. The End. 75 Surprisingly, the shots cover the entire distance of the lawn, striking each guard in the heart. They collapse silently and you dash across the lawn, entering the now unguarded base. You are pretty sure there are CCTV cameras in the building, so you’re sure you’ll have been spotted. You are right; three armed guards enter the corridor you are in, guns ready. Do you: Fire at them? Go to 76. Duck and fire? Go to 77. Threaten them with your gun, but don’t shoot (yet)? Go to 78. 76 You kill one, before you are brought down by their machine-gun fire. The End. 77 You kill the first guard, and then duck as they fire back. Before they realise you have done this, you bring down the other two, and proceed. There is a door at the end of the corridor, which you open. Go to 79. 78 You attempt to threaten the guards, but they ignore you and open fire, tearing your body apart. The End. 79 You fling open the door. This appears to be some guards lounge, with all the off-duty guards sitting round drinking tea and chatting. They turn upon you entering. Do you: Begin to shoot them? Go to 80. Threaten them? Go to 81. 80 You start shooting them, but they jump up and run towards you. You are overwhelmed by sheer numbers. They confiscate your gun, and then one reaches for his pistol, and shoots you in the forehead. The End. 81 The guards, having no weapons within immediate reach, put their hands up and ask what you want. You request a guard to guide you to Lewis Dodgson’s (the leader of Biosyn) private quarters. One volunteers. You quickly tell the guards you want no funny business, and if they try anything, you’ll shoot your guide. You prepare to leave the room. Do you: Go behind the guard? Go to 82. Go in front of the guard? Go to 83. 82 Whenever the guard slows, you prod him in the back with you gun, causing him to speed up. You arrive outside a pair of large, oaken doors. The guard says Lewis Dodgson is inside; you tell him to open the doors. He does, and Dodgson is indeed inside. You shoot the guard, and enter the room. Go to 84. 83 You are halfway down a corridor, the guard shouting directions, when you realise this was a foolish idea. The guard hits you round the back of the head, and you black out. The End. 84 The room is large, and well-furnished. There is a long, mahogany table dominating the room, and a grandfather clock in the corner. The carpet, you notice as you step in, is thick and red. Dodgson sits upon a brass throne at the opposite end of the room. You raise your gun. “You won’t kill me,” Dodgson says smugly. He suddenly removes a pistol from his pocket and shoots at you. Do you: Fire back? Go to 85. Dodge? Go to 86. Dodge and fire back? Go to 87. 85 You fire back, but the bullet from Dodgson’s pistol strikes you in the forehead before your shot finishes its journey. You are killed, and will never know if you killed your arch-enemy with you. The End. 86 You evade the bullet. Dodgson is now on his feet, ready to fight you. Do you: Charge towards him? Go to 88. Fire? Go to 87. 87 Having dodged the bullet, you fire a retaliation at Dodgson. Unfortunately for you, he evades the shot. Now, do you: Fire again? Go to 89. Fire repeatedly? Go to 90. 88 You charge towards him, but forget to dodge the oncoming bullets, one of which hits you on the head. The End. 89 Dodgson evades your next shot, and fires a volley back. You dodge most of them, but one hits your gun hand, causing you to drop it. Do you: Charge at Dodgson, taking the bullets into account? Go to 91. Hold up your hands in surrender? Go to 92. 90 You tear up the room, but somehow Dodgson evades each and every one. He fires a stream back at you. Do you: Attempt to dodge them all? Go to 93. Hide under the mahogany table? Go to 94. 91 You weave in and out of the oncoming bullets, headbutting Dodgson and smashing him against his throne. He is winded, and weakened for a few seconds. In those seconds, do you: Run back and grab your own gun with your good hand? Go to 95. Take Dodgson’s gun and run back to where you dropped your own gun? Go to 96. 92 Dodgson smiles maliciously at your gesture, before shooting a stream of bullets straight through your chest; he was not a sporting man. The End. 93 You evade all but one bullet, which strikes your gun hand, causing you to drop your gun. Unarmed, do you: Charge at Dodgson, taking care to avoid the bullets? Go to 91. Surrender? Go to 92. 94 The bullets follow you as you dive under the table. You get several splinters in your back, but other than that remain unharmed. You scramble out again, but Dodgson fires a single shot, striking your gun hand. You drop you gun in pain. Do you: Surrender? Go to 92. Charge at Dodgson, taking care to avoid the bullets? Go to 91. 95 You run back, but Dodgson recovers fairly quickly, and as you pick up your gun, shoots you several times in the back. You collapse, dead, to the ground, gun lying uselessly by your body. The End. 96 You snatch Dodgson’s gun and retreat before he can recover his strength, leaving him unarmed and you with both of the guns. Do you: Shoot him outright? Go to 99. Order him to surrender first? Go to 97. 97 Dodgson’s surrenders straight away. However, he believes you won’t kill him, stating you are only eleven. Do you: Prove him wrong and shoot him? Go to 99. Notice the time on the grandfather clock, and hold back a few seconds? Go to 98. 98 It is New Year’s Day, in 2012. You notice the clock, reading ten seconds to midday, and hold back from shooting Dodgson, who begins to speak, triumphant. With a single word, you silence him. Go to 100. 99 Your bullet goes straight through Dodgson’s heart, killing him and ending his reign of terror. You are victorious, but slip away, unwilling to make a big thing of his death. 100 The grandfather clock chimes midday. Even before the chimes end, you say to Dodgson: “I’m not eleven. I’m twelve.” You fire at Dodgson, the bullet going straight through his heart. Dodgson’s reign of terror ends, and though victorious, you slip away to avoid bringing attention to yourself. Category:The Fall Category:Toothless99 Fanfiction